Conventional processing systems routinely include multiple processing devices, such as multiple microprocessors. Often times, these processing devices reside on different printed circuit boards and operate using different clock signals. These processing devices may execute related instructions or otherwise perform related operations. It may be necessary or desirable to synchronize the multiple processing devices so that they are substantially synchronized in operation. However, this can often be a difficult task.